Save my heart
by Percabeth17
Summary: Multi-chaps of how Leo helps save Piper's heart after Jason destroys it.First chapter sucks...
1. I didn't say you could leave

Save my heart

I'm Back! I'm so happy I get the computer again! I'm also happy my friend is doing great on fanFiction! She's probably doing better than me...

Oh well, So this is what happens when you go on vacation for five days and is stuck with a notebook on the beach and at the pool in a small room. A bunch of different ideas. I have at least like five, so I'm working on them right now, so just wait a bit.

This one is a bit tradgic, or so my friend thinks so. Sorry if you were hoping this was a percabeth, its not. It's a Peo, because I love them. I will do a percabeth based on a scene of indiana jones, I think it's the first movie, I don't know. But yea hope you enjoy, and review!

* * *

><p>Ch.1 Nobody<p>

Leo Pov

I was purely nervous. Why? Because I had to meet Piper, in the hospital. I was afraid that she would not remember me, or the memories that we had. They weren't much, but they made up for what Jason had thought he'd given her.

She was unpredictable, unaware, of everything. She may not even remember my name nor the times we shared. Why? It was because of what her diagnosis was. Piper was diagnosed with alzheimers, which meant her entire mind is degenerating, and theres no stopping it.

I kept thinking these thoughts when I realized I had reached the hospital's parking lot. I locked the car and went inside. I was granted to stay there for as long as I like because I had told them I was a close friend. Which I was, or were. See, ever since Piper and Jason has been 'dating' they left me alone, and I was a nobody. A third wheel if you haven't noticed.

I reached the room she was in and slowly entered. She was sleeping, which was okay because I wouldn't scare her or something. But I hated her like this. I didn't like seeing her like this. She was _vulnerable_, or _fragile_. It was the idea of seeing her boyfriend do this to her that made it hurt my heart. I trusted him, and yet to do this, even though she was my friend first, was terrible feeling that you can't trust anyone. A feeling that just makes you upset and fustrated.

You know what to do, but one thing is blocking your path of doing so. The thing from blocking my way is Piper, and myself. It would hurt her, if I hurt Jason, and the fact of doing so to a fellow friend, is heartbreaking. Like I even could hurt Jason, he's tough, a son of Jupiter, fly and can electrocute you. I don't stand a chance of even laying a scratch on him. All I have is the control of fire. That won't work, unless I burn a buliding on him, but that would either kill me because of his father, or the fear in Piper's eyes.

I sat near her. I held her hand. I murmured to her while she was sleeping.

'Everything will be okay' and 'I'm here for you' Was all that replayed through my voice. I didn't care if she didn't know me, or couldn't hear me. Just the fact of me being there with her, without being threatened or tortured by Jason, was wonderful. I felt free. Free of this stupid curse. As if I wasn't the only one who could hurt someone. I felt like it wasn't my fault for all those deaths in my life.

Her eyes fluttered open. Her beautiful multi-colored eyes opened. It was the most wonderful thing that has ever hapened to me. I smiled.

Then she tilted her head. The world slipped out from under my feet. She didn't recognize me. Or so I thought.

"Wh-What are _you_ doing here?" She asked. My breathing came abnormal.

"Do you know, know who I am?" I asked, softly releasing her hands.

She squinted her eyes, if it was a faint memory was trying to break through, "your, your Leo, right?"

"Yes..." I faltered. She looked interested in the table on her right.

"Oh, so why are you here?" She asked, like it was nothing. Like we never had or did anything together. Like I was a nobody. The truth, I was a nobody. Just a faint memory that Piper will fail to remember. But a litlle part of me, wanted to change that. I shook my head, _It'll never happen, get over it Leo, _I thought.

"Um, I better go.." I said, rising from my seat. Guess I won't be staying for as long as I wanted to. I don't want to push her. She shifted from her position so she was looking at me.

"I never said you could leave" She exclaimed. I turned and saw Piper smiling. My Piper, the one I knew, before Jason came along. _This will be fun_ I thought and smiled. Maybe I'm not a nobody after all.

* * *

><p>Ok, I apologize how stupid and sucky this is. Its just me rambling on how this will begin. It's ok if you flame me or whatever, because I know how much it sucks. Myu friend liked the summary I sent her, but I still think it sucks. I hope the future chapters are better...<p>

~Percabeth17~


	2. Can you help me?

Save my heart

I apologize for making it sucky the last chapter, this will be somwhat better. I guess. This will be when Leo takes care of her and stuff. I decided from now on, its all Leo's pov, no Piper, unless you want me too. Just a reminder, in here they are thirty, so sorry about the gross themes in here..

* * *

><p>Leo pov<p>

After being by her side for three days, I discussed with the doctors and nurses about her being released. They said so long as I have an ID, and an actual home, I was aloud to bring her to my house.

We had a lot of problems however when I first brought her.

It was in the afternoon when I was given permission to bring her home.

"Leo! How am I supposed to take a bath?" She asked. My eyes widened, it never occured to me that she would need help.

"Um, turn on the water and wash yourself" I yelled from the door.

"But what if I need help, what if I fall, or hurt myself" She said softly. I didn't know what to do.

"Um, I'll call for help then" I said in the same volume.

"But what if there to late, to help me" She questioned. For a girl with alzheimers, she sure was smart.

"Um, then I don't know..." I faltered. There was silence for about a minute, when she came up with an ide.

"How 'bout I go put on a bathing suit, then you can help me-"

"No" I yelled jumping from what she just said.

"Then how are you supposed to help me? What if I die, you still won't come in?" She said. I sighed.

"Just please take a bath" I said and left the door. The water was on when I heard a crash, and a loud yell.

"Leo!" She yelled from the bathroom. I ran to the door and grabbbed the handle. I remembered, and released my grip.

"Yes, are you okay!" I yelled.

"No, I think I hurt my leg" She yelled coughing a bit in the middle of it.

"I'll call a nurse!" I yelled taking my phone out from my pocket.

"NO!, it hurts _so_ much!"It sounded like she was gasping for air.

"What am I supposed to do?" I yelled.

"Come, Help, Me" She said breathing heavily.

"But-"

"Help me!" She yelled.

"Okay, but Cover up, please" I said back.

"Why, you might hurt your leg too." She said softly.

"Okay, whatever, I'm coming in." I said. I opened the door to see her standing there smiling with a bottle of shampoo in her hands.

"What the-"

"Can you help me wash my hair, and and skin with the moisturizer?" She said smiling at me with no clothes on.

I wanted to slap myself silly. A girl with alzheimer tricked me. I'm a disgrace to mankind. I quickly looked away, but she turned my chin, so I was looking right at her. I was probably blushing like crazy, since she laughed.

"But, seriously can you help me, I can't reach my back" She said staring at me with her kaleidoscope eyes.

She sure is smart.

* * *

><p>Ok, I didn't want it too long, so the next chapter will be a probably grosser scene, just a heads up. Um, it was actually fun to write...ok, im not a perv, i just like making piper devious ok, so im not a les or whatever you call it!<p>

enjoy and review,

And stop calling me a les!

~Percabeth17~


	3. What am I doing?

Leo pov

Let's just say helping her in the bathroom is the least of my problems.

She was finally done with the bath(with my help) and had decided it was time for bed. She had somehow got dressed into a silk dress and had asked me to help her. I already had my bed made, which was the couch and had just finished fluffing her pillow. I walked her to the room and had pulled the covers so I could slide her feet in.

"Can you help me Leo?" she asked. I picked her up bridal style and slid her petite legs in the covers, making sure the dress didn't slide upwards.

I had just set her down and was about to go to my bed, when she asked, "Where you going? I never said you could leave"

"What?" I asked turning to see her smile, the way she had in the hospital bed.

"What if I get hurt? What if I fall off the bed, and your sleeping?" She questioned.

"Then I'll call someone" I said simply. She frowned.

"What if I have a bad dream about him, and It's too late? Won't you just stay here?" She asked softly.

"You want me to sleep here, with you?" I asked awkwardly. She nodded.

"Um, but-"

"You want me to die?" she asked. _gods_, I thought._ Why is she so smart?_

"Fine," I said climbing on the other side of the bed. I just had put one of my legs in when she turned and faced me.

"What are you doing?" Sh asked.

"You wanted me in there" I said but she shoook her head.

"Clothes?" She asked, or just stated.

"Huh?"

"Your wearing clothes" She said. I didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, because your in here" I stated.

"No, it's to hot to wear those" She said with a pouty face.

"So, you want me to..." I faltered. She nodded and smiled at the fact. _I can't believe i'm doing this_, I thought as I did what she said.

* * *

><p>O_o...I told you it would be gross! don't worry, no more gross scenes after this, hopefully. It will get more Peo in here, and not this way, but like bonding together kind. So don't worry.<p>

~Percabeth17~


	4. Painful worrying

Save my heart

Sorry for long update, couldn't decide what to do for this chapter.

Leo pov

"Come on Piper, we're heading to the beach." I yelled to Piper who was in the bed.

"No" She mumbled. I went over and grabbed her hand.

"Come on beauty queen, before it gets crowded." I sat on the bed next to her and slid the strand of hair behind her ear.

"Piper, I want you to come to. It's a beautiful day, just as beautiful as you are" I muttered. She fluttered her eyes open and just stared at me.

"You really think that?" She said dreamily. I started to smile.

"No"

"Huh? but-"

"I _know_ that" I said whispering into her ear. She chuckled and got up.

"Thanks Valdez, you know exactly how to wake someone up and make them feel better" She said while propping herself up with her hands.

"Yes, yes I do, know are you coming to the beach?"

"Sure, can you help me get ready?" She said while pulling the covers off her.

"Yes, of course" I said while helping her stand. She looked at me funny.

"I can stand and walk on my own" She whispered. I smiled.

"I just want to be there for you" I said in the same tone. She chuckled and got her swimsuit. I was already ready, and helped her get the cover-up wrap. She came out of the bathroom, looking fine in the suit and grabbed the wrap.

"I got it" I said quickly and started to unravel it.

"Okay..." she said unsurely. I started to wrap it around her and smiled as she held her hair up for me to continue.

"Thanks"

"No problem" I replied and grabbed the sunscreen and towels. She had grabbed the umbrella. Luckily I had arranged a couple of nights to stay in a hotel. And thankfully it was beachfront property, and we were able to enjoy the nice view. It was a friday, which meant they were able to have a display of fireworks. According to the brochure, it was a ten-minute show that was launched right off the beach.

I had just got in the water when she was preoccupying herself with a tree branch. I stepped out and decided to see what she was doing.

She had drew a heart in the sand and was smiling down at it. I grabbed her hand softly and rested my head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"You see the heart?" I nodded.

"Well, this is what happened..." She said while grabbing hold of the stick. She started whacking the lines which sent sand airborne. I touched her shoulders and she immediately stopped. She looked at it and then drew a zig-zag line through the middle of the deformed looking heart.

"He did that to mine" She stated after putting the stick down. I swalloed knowing that she was talking about Jason and her. I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"It's okay. I'm here, remember. I'll always be here, by your side" I replied softly while kissing her forehead. She replied by hugging me.

"Thanks, Valdez" She whispered.

"Come on, let's go in the water." I tried distracting her. She nodded and unraveled the wrap.

"It's so cold Leo" She yelled while only stepping into a knee deep water. I chuckled and grabbed her waist. She tensed and untensed quickly. I didn't know why but I ignored it and carried her into deeper water.

"Leo, no, it's too cold" She yelled while I pretended to stumble, causing both of us to land in the deeper water. She laughed, and I laughed along. It was a good start. She was laughing.

"Haha" I laughed while we carried our stuff torward the lobby. On the way, we passed by a restaraunt that had live music and a big fire pit. We were walking until she stopped me. She tightened her grip on my hand.

"Look" She muttered.

"What?" I responded.

"The fire, it reminds me of a friend. He used to have fire powers too." I widened my eyes. She didn't know about that. She couldn't identify things like that. She didn't know I had control over fire. She couldn't identify the name with that. I had to distract her.

"Come on Piper, we should get going. We need to get to the room before the fireworks." I said trying to drag her away from the memory.

"Isn't it pretty, I miss that friend." She mumbled. I swalloed and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Come on Piper" I said and pulled her away.

Watching the fireworks seemed to calm Piper down and distract her from those memories. I was still painly worried about her, since the heart in the sand and the fire pit memory, but I didn't want to worry too much. If I did, then I wouldn't enjoy the moments of what we have. At first the booms startled her and she ended up burying her face in my chest. When she realized where it was eminating from she relaxed but still held my hand. We sat on the porch and enjoyed some cofee. It was complimentary, and we had some good quality time.

As soon as it was over, we headed inside and decided to get some rest. I was still madly in love with Piper, as some people say, but it didn't matter if I had to share a bed with her, or kiss her goodnight. All I cared was that she was safe, and happy. That she was okay, and she was fine.

But boy was I wrong.

* * *

><p>OK, I figured out how to end this story, but I don't know the order of events to put them in, so I might not update in a while. I'm sorry.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	5. That B tch

Save my heart

Sorry for not updating, couldn't think of ways to write this. This is set a month later, by the way.

I grabbed Piper's hand and guided her to my truck. I opened the passenger side door, and helped her climb in as I set the blanket and basket of food in the bed of the truck. When I hopped in I started the engine and looked at her. She was staring intently at the side-view mirror.

"Leo, where are we going?" She replied monotonously.

"It's a suprise, you'll have to wait and see." I replied slyly.

She smiled and reached for my hand. When her gentle skin touched mine, I didn't retreat. I was used to it now, and I learned the best thing was to replay the memories she had. Of course, only the good ones. This was my first attempt to, that was actually accurate, and I really felt compelled to do so.

We were heading to the same park I took her too, before Jason came along. Our first, so-called date. In my eyes, it wasn't the same as when she was Jason, but it was one of my favorite times with her. The gleam in her eyes she had on ours, didn't seem as pronounced as the times Jason gave her these kinds of moments.

"Are we going to camp?" She replied looking at me suspiciously.

"No" I said softly.

"Oh, are we going to Mrs. Jackson's candy shop?"

"No" I replied following here guesses.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

I smiled before saying, "A beautiful place, somewhere that you might remember"

"How beautiful?"

"As beautiful as you are" I whispered before kissing her temples. She smiled and blushed, and I reversed out of the driveway.

Let's just say the picnic was perfect until someone had to show up. And who, you may ask.

None other than Jason Grace.

Piper was eating a strawberry when she pointed to a family of ducks heading to the pond. We giggled at the last one, who had hesitated beforee jumping into the water, when I stopped abruptly at the sight of _him._

Of course he noticed Piper before me, and was trying to convince Piper to go with him. On instinct I had hidden my face from view, since I was throwing away the rubbish. I did not want to get in a fight with. I've been there, and it is not a fun thing to do.

Piper was sitting on the blanket, eating another strawberry, when Jason noticed her, and ran up to her. The trash can was only ten meters away, and I did not want him to notice me so I hid behind it, probably catching the eyes of many strangers.

"Hey Pipes" He cooed wrapping his arms around her waist, making her jump. "I missed you"

"Hi, who are you?" She muttered, utterly confused.

"It's me Jason, do you remember?" _Of course she doesn't, don't you remember what you did to her?, _I thought to myself.

"Oh, It's you" He smiled, or from what I could see behind the holes in the wired trash can.

"Yup, What are you doing out here, it's so hot, why don't you come to my place, it's way cooler" My eyes widened as he leaned closer to Piper, tightening his grip on her waist.

"But, I wanted to stay here, I've got sunscreen." I tilted my head in approval, thinking we do have sunscreen.

"No buts, I don't want you to get burned and ruin your precious skin. It's too beautiful for me to see being burnt" He cooed. I scowled, thinking, _What a jerk._

"Yes, but-"

"No buts" He demanded, making her flinch. "Unless you want mine?"

She looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Pipes, " He cooed holding her closer, "Let's go back to old times"

Part of me wanted to beat the crap out of him, but I knew better to be the main target.

"But, I want to stay here, It's beautiful here" She replied.

"No, you will come with me to my place". From my view, I could see Jason squeezing her waist, akwardly hard, seeing the hurt in Piper's eyes.

"No, but I want to stay with Leo. He told me to stay here, I can't go with strangers he said" My eyes closed hard as I bit my lip to prevent me from cursing. It was going so well to. My heart started racing, thinking he would notice me.

"Leo?" He asked in disbelief and anger.

"Yes, Leo brought me here, 'cause he thought it remind me of something" I shook my head, mentally cursing myself.

"Really?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yes, He went to go throw the trash away over there" _Damn it_, I nearly yelled, fustrated at myself for hiding where I told her I was going. I heard footsteps coming closer, and could tell immediatley I was going to be dead. Just like that, Jason angrily made me stand up, looking as vicious and furious as the last time I met him.

"How could _you_ bring her here" He yelled in my face making me flinch.

"I-I'm sorry" I muttered, not knowing what to do, with a fist raised above my head.

"You _know_ that she's mine, she belongs to me. How could you take her away from me" He sreamed.

"She doesn't belong to anyone" I yelled, furious at his last comment.

"Oh she does, she _is_ mine, you can't just take her someplace and make it your fantasy, you don't even love her" This made me furious and stupid as ever.

"This is coming from the wuss who traumatized her and beat her up, then had '_it'_ with another woman that was also traumatized, you _bitch"_ I yelled. That courage came from nowhere, but he took that chance to punch me square in the jaw.

"You don't derserve her, she's mine, and always will be," he snarled above my withering figure.

"Shes not your toy Jason, not even Reyna, you've hurt her enough." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"look who's talking, what have you been doing, you had a part of killing her mind too" I didn't think of it then, because the pain overwhelmed me. I realized then that Jason had already took Piper with him, and ran off. _That ass_, I thought. _How dare he do that_.

By now people were calling the police and helping me up. I told them I was fine, and had grabbed the food and headed to my truck. Whether they were calling about me or Jason, I had no clue, and I didn't care. I just had to get Piper back.

I drove out of the stall and sped off to find that _bitch_ who stole his victim.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the swearing, I felt so compelled to make Leo stand up for her. And yes I am aware that it was very OOC, but I don't care, cause it was so fun to write.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	6. The good times

Save my heart

"Let go of me" Piper squealed, as Jason slid her into the truck. One hand on her waist, and one on her shoulder.

"Come on Pipes, lighten up" Jason cooed. He got into the driver's side and drove off anticipating this moment for quite a while. He missed Piper, and was wishing for this moment of freedom with her for a long time.

Leo dashed to his car as fast as he could, nearly forgetting to close the door, as he drove off. He cursed himself grasping the wheel til his knuckles turned white, and he loosened up after noticing it. He couldn't believe him, after all he put her through, and what he'd done in the past, he got away with everything.

"Damn Jason, when is this all going to end?" He muttered, turning right at the intersection. Jason had turned left after this, Leo thought, trying to remember his path.

His tires sqeauled, nearly passing a red light and slamming into a SUV. The other car honked and he apologized and sped off again. Leo cursed himself, and followed Jason's car; three cars in the way. He wove in between them skillfully, and attempted to catch up to him.

Jason looked in the rear-view mirror and cursed. He sped off, faster, thinking why he's so determined about this.

Leo was this close from getting to his car when he stopped at a red light. He cursed and watched closely at Jason'c car. It was swerving lightly and Leo knew he was drunk. He thought he smelled it on him, but couldn't tell for sure. Luckily the light was fast and he was soon on his way chasing after him. Then Leo pictured him again, towered over him. The words he used.

_'Look who's talking, you've been hurting her this way too'_ His words haunted him. He had a small voice tell him, "Maybe he's right"

Leo shook his head, trying to remember better times. Leo suddenly realized it was harder than he though. Most of his life was a downfall besides meeting Chiron and the other campers, and of course Piper, who seemed to be there most of his life. He decided to think about the times with Piper, and how she would be there for him or stick up for him. But he soon concluded that most of those times, Jason would interupt it and ruin the whole good experience.

There was only one good experience that was without Jason. When the two first met. It was a beautiful day, it was there first day at the wilderness school, and Leo was still swapping orphanges and was willing to run away anytime at that point. He was eleven then.

He was the last to enter the class, and had to sit in the back, since his last ame started with a 'V' and Piper was being taunted by the boys on how pretty she looked. They were all rebels and was intrigued with the reason on why she was here. Leo thought they were jerks and just sighed trying as best as he could to focus on the teacher. They were yelled at constantly and Leo couldn't help but smile at the teacher's expression. He was playing with paper clips and had managed to make a small automobile that rolled like a real car. He had found some post it notes and made the body of the car with flames on it. He put it away instantly when the teacher turned around.

The teacher decided to have them tell each other about themselves, and Leo was the last to go. He couldn't remember each name but remembered Piper and what her sharing was.

His eyes widened when she relied, "I'm Piper McLean, and I have no mom"

"Oh Piper" The teacher cooed and the students seemed to show sympathy. Leo rolled his eyes as the next person began speaking. When it came to his turn, he froze. He swallowed hard, and couldn't manage a word out. The teacher repeated again, but Leo seemed too nervous to answer.

He found the courage to speak after a minute, "I-I'm Leo Valdez and-and, " He hesitated, wondering what to say. "I like building things, and running away"

Snickers and smirks filled the silence as most of the boys laughed at him.

When the bell rang, everyone got up except for Leo who was trying to stuff his things in his bag. The boys swarmed around Piper, still laughing at Leo, But Leo knew better and ignored them. He passed Piper and went into the hallway and out to the cafeteria. He set his plate down and ate in silence. He was the only person on the table. He was about to take a bite of his sandwich when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He believed it was one of the boys or another bully, and ignored him. The person tapped him again, and this time he turned to see Piper. He widened his eyes and noticed she was biting her lip.

"Hey, you're Leo, yes?" Leo hesitantly nodded.

She smiled, "I was wondering if this seat was taken, if not could I sit here?"

He shook his head, then nodded, and was speechless confused on what to say. She smiled and chuckled at his confusion.

"It's not taken" He said slowly.

"So..." She said slidding into the chair next to him, "You're the one who likes running away and building stuff?"

Leo nodded his head.

"Well, which one got you into trouble to send you here? You seem pretty decent compared to the other boys here" She asked.

"Running away..." Leo muttered looking away from her noticable Kaleidoscope eyes.

"Oh, well, why'd you get in trouble, it's not so bad, I mean I wanted to run away too" She said. He hesitated, not wanting to say why, for then he'd have to explain about his parents and the orphanage.

He just shrugged, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh, when you said building stuff, what did you mean?" she asked.

"All kinds of things.." He muttered and hesitated, "Like my mom. She makes all kinds of things"

"Really? What about your dad? What does he do for a living?" _What does he do for a living?_ He thought, the questioned struck him._ He marries woman and haves a kid and ditches them that's what he does,_ he thought_._

"I don't know..." He murmured. She squinted her eyes.

"What do you mean? You don't know what your dad does for a a living?" She asked in disbelief. He shook his head.

"Oh come one, stop messing with me" She said punching him playfully in the shoulder.

"I don't know...I never met him" He says barely audible. She gasps slightly.

"I-I didn't-i'm so sorry" She muttered taken aback at his response.

"It's okay, really-I guess, " He started smiling and acting like he usually does when his ADHD acts up. "I guess we have a lot in common"

After that they became good friends sticking up for eachother with their common backgrounds.

Leo smiled thinking about that day. His some-what bad day turned around by someone he barely knew.

But know what did he have to deal with, a jerk he once called friend had beaten his best friend and traumatized her and sped of; drunken. He had to literally fight for his best friend back. And even that wasn't enough, because once he was this close from jason's car, a police car was chasing after them. Another one had just appeared to their right and nearly banged into Leo's truck. leo struggled to remain in control of the car, when he swerved to the left to avoid being hit and jerked the wheel back right to avoid oncoming traffic.

Leo was almost in control when he went passed the cop car and had forgotten the off ramp to the right, slamming into the bunker that protected some of railings. Leo crashed head-on.

He believed one thing at the time, and that ws he was going to die with his best friend in that jerks hands.

He had proof when the blackness of unconciousness consumed him.

* * *

><p>It was a bit long thatnks to the flashback, but I was worried it'll be too short without it, so I decided to add it in.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	7. How much?

Save My Heart

Jason knew that when the cops were there, trouble was in his way, but when Leo crashed the car, he was pretty proud of himself. He had easily gotten to the house, because debris littered the road when the car collided. The cops were forced to stop, and check out the incident in minutes, on the rear-view mirror, sirens and lights filled the glass, and Jason knew the ambalunces were there.

For Leo, everything went downhill from there. He was rushed to the hospital in critical conditon, his heart stopping twice on the way there. He was covered in wounds, blood covering his face and legs. His leg nearly cut down to the bone, as his face was damaged badly in two different spots, he had cuts all over, to where the doctors could barely see his clothing. During surgery, his heart stopped three times. After cleaning up the blood, they could see that his ribs were mangled also, and had to operate that too, trying there best to get him back.

He was on heavy sleep medicine, knocking him out for two days straight, shooting him with magnesium once, right after the surgery. He had over three hundred stitches, and many bandaging around his head, ribs, and his right leg. His wrist was sprained, and his neck needing a cast.

When he woke up, he couldn't remember that night, besides the fact that he needed to help Piper. He had forgotten about the crash and Jason, but knew his goal.

He had no visitors, however. The nurses and doctors were wondering why, but learned quickly that there was no one who could visit him even if they would want to. They learned he was an orphan since he was eight, and never had any relatives that could reach him. For Three weeks, Leo was in the hospital waiting to get out. When he had the chance he asked the nurse.

"When can I leave?" The nurse nearly laughed, for he couldn't even move his hand without wincing. It was unbelievable response from a motionless patient.

"Til you get better" She exclaimed.

"I feel better" He replied.

"I mean physically, when your leg, ribs and head wounds heal" She replied handing him a cup of water. "You have quite a concousion"

"I need to get out of here," he said staring at her harshly.

She looked at him hard and long, "Of course you do"

There was a long silence, "Is Piper safe?"

"Piper?" She asked sitting next to him.

"She has Alzheimer's, I need to protect her" He replied monotonously. She smiled.

"Yes you do, and I assure you that she is waiting for you" She replied sweetly. "But for now, just rest"

Leo started coughing hard, and the nurse was forced to get the doctor. After checking everything, the doctor came in with papers.

He sat next to Leo and sighed, "We have run some tests, and came to a conclusion.

"Yes?" Leo responded hazily.

"The tests and x-rays shown some cancer cells in your brain and a few in the right leg." He said looking sullen as if he had to do this often.

"I have Cancer?" Leo asked widening his eyes.

"Yes, the ones in your leg isn't as severe but the the ones in your brain are seeming to multiply. I'm so sorry to tell you this" he announced.

"How long?" Leo asked. "What time do I have left?"

"Well according to theses results, this Cancer doesn't spread as fast and doesn't kill that fast. According to what the machines read..." He said shaking his head estimating the time left. "About four to five years"

* * *

><p>Big shocker, wasn't it? And the nurse in this? Pay close attention to it, she has a major part in the end, which I just seem to come up with.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	8. Be careful

Save my Heart

Wow, I just realized how long it's been since I updated; SORRY! It's a combination of loss of interest, writer's block, and massive homework.

I kind-of got back on track of writing this when I listened to this song, Save Your Heart by Mayday Parade! Check it out! It's pretty awesome.

Leo gulped, looking out his car window for what seemed to be hours, which was only a few minutes. He drove out of the hospital parking lot and headed to the road that he had crashed the car. He nearly swerved into the road divider, when he swerved back onto track. He sighed, and pressed the gas pedal heading towards the exit he had recalled Jason had went.

He remembered the car and the liscense place and turned down every road he believed was there. He looked down every row of cars, thinking of the possibilities of where he could be. He checked for tire skids and every little detail, he could obtain about the road.

He stopped when he saw Jason's car parked diagonal up the driveway.

"It can't be that easy..." Leo said. He sighed and quietly got out of his car. He checked his car knowing Jason would surely have some kind-of weapon to use on hand. He swore when he couldn't find anything. He looked up and saw the curtains ruffle upstairs. Leo bit his lip.

He sighed and headed up the driveway and reached the front door. He realized it was locked and he shook the door aggresively until he gave up. He stepped back and sighed frustratedly. He ran forward and used his shoulder to push the door in.

He caught Jason smiling deviously, as if he was waiting for him. Leo was about to demand where was Piper, when he realized the gun in his hand.

"Where is she?" he settled instead of attacking him.

He simply smirked, lifting the gun, facing it towards Leo. Leo opened his mouth then bit his lip.

"Don't do anything stupid" Leo muttered.

He scoffed. "Careful what you say Leo, or you'll never find her..."

Leo froze thinking of what to do. He figured the options of getting that gun out of the way, and he did just that. He lunged wacking the gun out of his hand with the back of his hand, pushing him to the ground then reached the gun with his left hand aiming at Jason.

"I'll shoot, now tell me where she is!" Leo demanded.

Jason's left lip lifted up, forming a prominent smirk. "If you shoot I can't tell you where she is, now can I?"

Leo was about to protest but froze knowing nothing to defend himself. Jason smirked and knocked the gun out of Leo's hands. Leo gasped, as Jason pushed him to the ground ot the right of him. Jason grabbed the gun on the left, and aimed at Leo.

"Jason, stop, please don't..." Leo murmured.

Jason smirked and whispered, "Careful Leo..."

Leo gasped as the sound of the gun echoed in his ears, and the impact of the bullet whizzing into his head, made his head spin.

Leo heard the door open and slam, the sound of car tires squealing as it drived away. Leo gasped and raised his shaky hand to his face, pulling away the red stained blood made his head even more dizzy, and Leo flinched. He heard something upstairs and he bit his lip, trying to figure out what it was. He closed his eyes, the pain overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Slowly, Leo climbed the stairs, stumbling he nearly felled back all the way down if he didn't hold on, pushing himself up, he kept climbing til he got to the corridor. He gulped, and a drop of blood fell to the ground. He shut his eyes, gasping for air as he jaw ached more and more.<p>

Once he finally hit where he believed was the place the noise had emanated from, he stumbled and desperately clawed his way to stand up. Shakily he tried opening the door, which he found locked. Like he did with the front door he stepped back shakily and rammed the door down, to see his beloved Piper on the bed shivering and shocked at the door.

"Piper!" Leo exclaimed stumbling to the bed. She shook more violently and her lip quivered as bad as she shook.

"Get away!" She screamed. Leo sat on the edge of the bed the pain encruciating.

"Piper it's me." Leo exhaled.

She pushed him off the bed and he landed with a thud. He couldn't see right with the black spots dancing in his eyes.

Leo passed out.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


End file.
